


Two Flyboys

by Blue_Night



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a handsome guy with hazel eyes walking into a bar and Cam is determined to make him his boy tonight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Flyboys

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Cam/John-fic for a rather long time and here it is. I hope you guys will like it, please let me know. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.

The guy entering the bar is hotness walking on two perfect legs.

Cam sees him the second he walks in and his blue eyes follow the unknown guy as he makes his way across the rather crowded room to the counter, two or three meters away from where Cameron is leaning against the wall with his drink.

Cam lets his gaze travel up and down on his slim but strong frame without trying to hide his appreciation of what he can see. Dark bluejeans enclosing those long and perfect legs in a very appealing way and accentuating the ass moving above the guy's legs that Cam can feel his mouth go dry. He sips from his drink as his eyes wander upwards, to the casual black button-down with the rolled up sleeves that has just the right size, not too tight to be uncomfortable and yet tight enough to reveal that the handsome proof of utter maleness doesn't carry any extra-weight around.

Cam stares, being sure that his staring will be noticed if he will be patient and stare long enough. The guy ignores him though, bending over the counter to tell the barkeeper his order and Cam gets a perfect look at his bare forearms, enjoying the play of the strong muscles underneath the smooth skin with just the right amount of tiny hairs upon it.

Cam licks his lips, refusing to look anywhere else than at this guy who makes his cock twitch and the tiny hairs on his back stand up with anticipation and desire. One thing he knows for sure: he won't leave this bar alone and the guy will be his before this night is over.

Handsome now gets his drink, lifting his bottle slowly to his lips while he turns around, just as slowly and lazily like he sips from the golden liquid in his bottle; and Cam holds his breath and continues to stare.

Hazel eyes meet his glance and Cam thinks that he might just drown in them.

The guy looks at him from underneath his eyelashes while he slightly tilts his head back and to the right side, taking sips from his beer.

A low, possessive growl escapes Cam's throat and he pushes himself away from the wall, stalking towards his prey, his blue eyes fixed on the handsome face with the three days' stubble.

Hazel eye watches him coming closer like a big cat creeping up on a gazelle, only that Cam knows quite well that this guy isn't a helpless gazelle ready to run away. No, quite the opposite, Cam has to think of an elegant panther, ready to attack as he watches handsome watching him. Messy dark hair falling in his forehead just boosts the image of the big black cat Cam has in mind and his fingers itch with the urge to card through this mop and ruffle it even more than it already is.

Cam's own bluejeans are uncomfortably tight around his groin by the time he reaches the spot where the guy leans against the counter, and he knows that hazel eye has noticed the impressive bulge underneath the blue garment without having even looked at it. He leans against the counter beside the most handsome guy he has ever seen, lifting his glass up in some kind of cheers. The hazel eyes darken a little bit and Cam isn't sure if it is amusement or desire that makes them sparkle more greenish. He takes another sip, pleased that the guy is of the same height as he himself.

“Alone here, handsome?” he asks, his voice hoarse and vibrating with his desire.

The guy considers him, lifting the bottle up to his mouth again and Cam finds his gaze glued to the sight of his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he drinks.

When hazel eye is finished with drinking, he places the bottle onto the counter and a smile curls up at the corners of his mouth, the sort of boyish and crooked grin no one between eighteen and eighty and with eyes in their heads is able to resist, neither female nor male, Cam is quite sure about that.

The smile makes the green sparks dance around in the hazel eyes and it lights up the dark bar as if someone had switched on at least ten spot lights, and the rest of the blood that hadn't already gone down south before rushes into his groin now, too.

Handsome tilts his head to the side and his voice is as perfect as the rest of him, dark and warm, a little bit rough but with the right amount of smoothness.

“Not anymore – sir.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

The motel room is just like any other motel room, impersonal and not really a place where one would want to stay longer than necessary, but, it'll fulfill its purpose and that's all Cam cares about right now. At least, it is clean and without any unwelcome and uninvited guests like bugs of any kind, the bed is big enough for what he wants to do and looks stable and, most important, it is far away enough from any civilization and the other rooms to guarantee that they will remain undisturbed.

Hazel eye stands in the middle of the room, near one side of the bed, waiting for Cam to tell him what to do. He told him to call him John, but, Cam doesn't care much about the name he offered. John could also be a fake name, because this name is really not that uncommon and unknown, and for Cam, he will be only his 'boy' tonight. To return the favor, Cam allowed him to use 'Cam' in return, but, he is positive that he will be only 'sir' for John tonight.

“Tell me your no-gos, boy,” Cam orders him as he leans against the wall beside the closed door with his arms folded before his chest. He is hard ever since handsome walked into that bar and his poor cock screams to be freed from its tight prison, but, he needs to know John's boundaries first.

His boy for this night looks at him, licking his small but sensitive lips and Cam's cock tries another twitch. There is a wet spot forming on his briefs where the tip presses against the cotton, but Cam ignores it. This is important and Cam has learned patience a long time ago.

“No chains, no ropes, sir,” handsome snarls. “If you tell me to keep my hands behind my back or anywhere you want them, I will do as you tell me, but, I won't let you tie me up without a fight, sir.”

Cam nods at that, he has expected him to say something like that. John might be his boy for tonight, but, he is also a panther and not a gazelle and to be honest, the thought of tying him up hasn't even crossed his mind.

“That's okay with me. What about blindfolds?” he loves to drown in those bottomless hazel eyes, but, John will be more sensitive to what he wants to do with him if his vision is blinded by a scarf.

“Blindfolds are fine with me,” hazel eye shrugs. “As long as you'll talk to me, sir,” he then adds when Cam slightly narrows his eyes at his answer.

“I will, don't you worry, boy. Anything else you don't want me to do except for tying you up and staying silent?” he demands and John tilts his head to the side, eyeing him. “Yes, sir. Not dry.”

Cam just nods. He isn't the kind of Master getting off by his boy's cries of pain. Moans of pleasure turns him on, not hurting the boy who trusts him enough to submit to him unquestioningly.

“I would never think of something like that. Safe-word?”

This makes John hesitate for the split of a second and Cam can see a strange emotion flickering over his face, but, before he is able to decipher it, the brief moment is gone and his face is even again. “'Holland', sir. My safe-word is 'Holland'.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Cam stays where he is, leaned against the wall, his eyes never leaving his face and his eyes. “Alright, my safe-word is 'Ori'. Undress, boy, and make a show out of it for me.”

John obeys without hesitation and while watching him slowly opening the buttons of his shirt, Cam realizes that he needs to take the edge out of this, because he is far too aroused to take care of his boy the right way without it before.

He can see that John's bulge is as impressive as the one he's nursing himself, but his boy will hold back until he'll give him the permission to come, Cam is sure about that. Handsome has finally unbuttoned his shirt, lazily shrugging out of it and Cam is in serious trouble now, his balls aching with the need to come. The hazel eyes light up with something looking suspiciously like smugness, and he smiles for the blink of an eye, but before Cam can react, it is gone and their only expression is the one to please his Master tonight.

Cam growls deep in his throat, not caring about John still wearing his jeans any longer. His boy challenged him and he will teach him to better not do that again. He crosses the room with four fast and large steps and then, he stands before him, his cock throbbing with need.

“On your knees, boy!” he hears himself snarl, his voice so rough with his desire that he hardly recognizes it himself. John obeys without hesitation and drops down on his knees, looking up at his Master, expectantly. Cam takes the blindfold out of his pocket and wraps it around John's eyes, tying it at the back of John's head. John stays still, letting Cam deprive him of his vision. “Hands on your back, boy!” he orders and John does as he's been told, entangling his fingers behind his back. His breathing is much faster now than it was and Came knows that John is as aroused as he is.

“You will hold back and not come until I'll give you permission, boy!” he says and John licks his lips. “Yes, sir. I will hold back as long as you want me to, sir!” hazel eye hurries to assure and Cam fumbles with his belt and his zipper when he is sure that John can't see anything any longer, glad that his boy can't see his struggles and his impatience and clumsiness.

Finally, his cock springs free as he pulls down his jeans and his briefs with one move and Cam has to suppress his groan of relief. His cock is already wet from all the pre-come it has leaked ever since Cam stood close to handsome, inhaling his tempting male scent for the first time, a unique mixture of John's fresh sweat, his aftershave, a hint of leather, metal and the smell of sun-kissed skin. His natural fragrance is the strongest aphrodisiac Cam can only imagine and it penetrates his nose again as John kneels here before him, eager to please his Master the best possible way tonight, and the note of sexual arousal added to it makes it even more tempting and irresistible.

“Open your mouth for my cock, boy!” Cam growls and John's mouth is open for him even before he has finished his sentence. “Ah, you're so eager to please me, boy, aren't you?” Cam asks, huskily, and John nods his head. “Yes, sir!”

“Good boy. If you're able to show me your skills in giving a proper blow-job, I'll reward you later, boy,” Cam promises him and John nods again. “I will, sir!”

Cam closes his eyes as he pushes his aching cock forward and into the willing and so tempting mouth, cautiously at first because he's not sure how much his boy can take without gagging.

John proves to him though that he must have done this before, because he swallows him deep and the way his tongue swirls around the wet head of his throbbing length threatens to drive Cam crazy with lust within only five seconds His knees buckle and he grabs John's head not only to hold him in place but also to have something to hold onto and keep himself upright.

Fuck, this is so damn good that stars explode behind Cam's closed eyelids and his boy seems to be determined to show off his skills about giving proper blow-jobs in the most convincing way possible.

Cam wants to enjoy this for a while longer, but he fears that he will embarrass himself by acting like a horny teenager fumbling on the backseat of his car for the first time and shoot his load instantly if handsome keeps going on like that; and so he pulls out for a moment, staring disbelievingly at his rock-hard and deep red cock straining proudly into the air, glistening with John's spit and the milky drops of pleasure his boy has milked from him. He can't remember having ever been that hard in his life and the ache in his balls forces him to push back into the delicious warmth of that skilled mouth that curls into another smug smile as the sensation of wet and tight heat enclosing his needy cock pulls a loud moan from him.

This time, Cam gives a damn about his boy being cheeky and pleased with himself, all he cares about is that handsome takes care of this and so he starts to move his hips in rather spluttering rhythm, his fingers clenched in the ruffled mop of thick dark hair making sure that hazel eye can't draw back. Not that John tries to do that, oh no. On the contrary, he leans in, taking Cam's pulsing cock deeper and deeper into his clever mouth with every desperate thrust of Cam's hips, his tongue massaging the underside of his shaft and swirling around the whole length and the head in turns. Cam has trouble with his breathing now and the sounds escaping his half-opened lips are more than only a little embarrassing. But, Cam is far too gone to give a damn about how his mewls and his gasps must sound and he is amazed that his voice is still working as he grinds out:

“Ready to take all of my cock, boy?”

“Yes, sir!” handsome manages to slur around his mouth full and fuck, is this strangled sound he makes afterwards really a pleased chuckle or just a gasp for air? The thought vanishes as John swallows him all the way down his throat without any warning and an entire galaxy from the size of at least twice the Milky Way explodes behind Cam's closed eyelids as his cock decides that it is time to shoot its load, firing hot stripes of creamy-white like a machine gun after someone has pulled the trigger and doesn't let go of it anymore.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, that's so good!” Cam curses under his breath and his hands pull roughly at John's strands, but, his boy doesn't complain, he simply moves his head forth and back, sucking him off and swallowing every single drop with great eagerness and when Cam is finally done with coming as hard as he hasn't come in ages, he licks him clean until his Master's softening dick slips out of his mouth with a soft 'plopp'.

 

*~*~*~*

 

For a few seconds, Cam just stands there with John's face pressed against his naked groin, trying to catch his breath and willing his heartbeat to slow down again.

Then, he pulls him up on his feet, cupping John's stubbly cheeks with his calloused palms. John has still his hands behind his back like Cam told him before and he sways a little bit.

“You were a good boy, you can wrap your arms around my waist, handsome,” Cam tells him and John entangles his hands with a soft groan as the muscles in his shoulders protest, wrapping them around Cam's waist.

Cam has had the urge ever since he laid his eyes upon hazel eye for the first time in that bar and now, he gives in to that urge and kisses him. He can taste himself upon John's lips, but most of all, he can taste John, and his taste is as unique and perfect as his scent.

There's a hint of peppermint and Cam can taste the beer hazel eye has drunk in the bar, but there is so much more and Cam impatiently pushes with his tongue against his closed lips until John opens them for him and grants him entrance to the wonders waiting in the soft cavern of his mouth for him. His tongue is an agile and eager conqueror, curiously moving around, stroking and marking each spot and place within its reach and when it touches its counterpart, John takes up the challenge and battles with him for dominance, forgetting who is in charge here until Cam pushes him forcefully back into his own mouth, reminding him of that again.

The kiss goes on and on until the need for air makes Cam pull back. The sensitive area around his lips and his cheeks burn a little bit from John's dark stubble, but, Cam loves it and he knows that his skin will burn a whole lot more when this nights is over.

He admires the sight in front of him for a couple of seconds, John's heaving chest with the soft dark fur, toned and perfect in shape just like it should be and now, it is Cam's turn to smile smugly as he takes in the view of the impressive bulge where his boy's cock tries to force its way through the dark-blue denim of his tight jeans. Ah yes, handsome was indeed a good boy and he deserves Cam taking care of him.

“The bed is about two steps behind you, boy. Step back and lie down upon it,” Cam says and John steps back until the side of the bed hits his legs. John sits down on the edge and lies back, lifting his legs crawling backwards until he can lie down in full length.

Cam follows him shifting and turning him until he has him the way he wants to. “Arms over your head, boy. The headboard has bars you can hold on to. You really deserve to be rewarded, but, you will hold back until I'll allow you to come and you won't let go of the bars. In case your arms start to hurt badly, you can tell me, understood?”

“Understood, sir!” John says and his voice is rough with his own unfulfilled desire.

“Very well. Get your reward then, boy. And don't forget to let me hear your pleasure. I expect you to make noise!” Cam orders and this makes John tense up, visibly. He doesn't let go of the bars and he doesn't utter his safe-word, but, Cam can see that he doesn't feel comfortable by the thought of making noise while Cam pleasures him.

“Is that a problem, boy?” he wants to know and John bites his lip, but then, shakes his head.

“I didn't hear you, boy!”

John swallows and his voice sounds defiantly as he almost growls: “No problem, sir!”

Cam can't hide his grin, but, John is still wearing the blindfold and can't see it. He probably knows that Cam is grinning, but, as long as he can't see it, this is fine with Cam. He steps out of his jeans and undresses hastily his shirt, his briefs and his socks and when he is naked, he climbs onto the bed and starts to unbuckle the belt of John's jeans in an excruciatingly slow pace.

John bites his lip to stifle his groan and Cam stops. “What did I tell you, boy?” he asks, impassively.

John's Adam's apple moves again. “You told me to make noise, sir,” he presses out through gritted teeth.

“And why don't you do as you've been told then, boy?” Cam inquires in the same impassive voice, his fingers playing with the zipper of the jeans. He can feel John's cock twitch helplessly underneath the thick garment and this pulls another smug grin from him. His own cock shows its newly awakened interest in the forthcoming happenings and twitches in response, but, this is about his boy now and not about himself and Cam tries to ignore the cheeky and demanding proof of him being a man in his best age as best as he can.

“Please, sir!” John breathes and his hips buck into Cam's touch to their own will.

“You only have to let me hear your pleasure, boy and you will get what you need. That was the deal.”

John's jaw works, but then, he relaxes and allows the loud moan choking his throat to break free. “Please, sir, I need to feel your touch!” he hisses and Cam stops teasing him and pulls the zipper down. Getting the tight jeans over the large bulge is more tricky than Cam would have thought and John's moans become more urgent and desperate the longer it takes. But then, he can pull the jeans over those perfect long legs he has dreamed of for hours and the white cotton briefs follow shortly after together with the socks, revealing the most beautiful cock Cam has ever seen. Long and thick, red and swollen and so hard that Cam licks unconsciously his lips. John's manhood jerks happily as it finally has the freedom to grow even longer and harder, straining proudly into the air and bobbing against John's abs as John writhes with his desire.

“What a perfect cock you have here, boy, begging to be touched and caressed,” Cam purrs, drawing a whimper from his hazel-eyed boy. Cam chuckles. “Oh don't worry, boy, I will see to your wonderful cock getting the attention it truly deserves, you only have to wait for a little while longer for this to happen.”

He crawls on top of him and when their hard cocks brushes against each other, it is not only John's loud moan filling the hot and with pheromones perfumed air of the motel room, drops of pre-come leaking out of both their dicks because of the sensation.

But, Cam has other plans first and he bends down and kisses John again until his boy is only a moaning and writhing, quivering mess, thrusting with his tongue deep into his mouth and telling him without words what will come before this night is over: namely Cam fucking his boy through the mattress until he won't know his own name any longer.

When he is sure that he was able to get the message through, he nibbles and licks and bites his way down south, starting by John's stubbly jaw and dwelling in the feeling of the stubble scratching over his lips, down to his throat where he makes sure to leave a visible mark that will make John wear turtle neck shirts for the next couple days before arriving at his chest and the hard knobs crowning the perfectly worked out muscle. There is a pale red mark on his sternum and Cam lavishes attention on it for some time, pulling strangled sounds from his boy that sound almost like sobs and the man with the deep blue eyes soothes his boy with soft kisses and purring sounds until John moans with pleasure again.

Cam wanders to the left side, swirling his tongue around the hard knob until John arches his back and his cock smears more pre-come all over his abdomen, treating the right knob the same way. John is moaning and gasping constantly now, his fingers flexing and clenching around the bars because he so wants to grab his Master and push him down where he is aching for his touch so badly that it threatens to drive him crazy.

“Sir, please, I need to feel you deeper, please!” he moans and the frantic pulsing on his thigh tells Cam that his boy has a hard time with obeying his order and hold back until he has the permission to come. Okay, time to change plans and give his boy what he needs, Cam decides, bending over the edge of the bed to pull the bottle with the lube out of the pocket of his jeans. It is still warm from his body heat and Cam snaps it open and pours a generous amount of the clear liquid onto his fingers.

“Spread your legs for me, boy, you'll get what good boys deserve now,” he says, his voice trembling slightly with his own need to take his boy and bury himself balls deep into him.

John grabs the bars tighter as he opens his legs so Cam can kneel between them. Cam's finger slips into the tight heat of John's secret core that easily that Cameron groans with surprise. “Ah, boy, how foresighted of you to make sure that your Master won't have to wait for too long until you'll be ready for him,” he praises his hazel-eyed boy and John moans in response because Cam doesn't do that for the first time, either and he knows how to curl his finger against his walls to make him cry out with desire and need. He pushes in and pulls out, repeating his movements until John's channel swallows his finger without any resistance before he adds a second and bends down to place a lazy kiss upon the engorged head of the most beautiful cock in the world, making John's hips jerk violently and pulling a wonderful loud mewl from his boy.

“Ah yes, you're doing great boy, let me hear more of that!” he encourages him, licking over the glistening slit and John rewards him with another wonderful noise, promptly and unable to hold it back, no matter how much he most likely wishes that he could endure this sweet torture in silence.

But, John can't and he obviously also wants to be a good boy and please his Master, because he voices his overwhelming pleasure as Cam starts to prepare him in earnest now, thrusting with two fingers, scissoring them and curling them into handsome's prostate now and then. Not too oftentimes to not make him lose his self-control, but oftentimes enough to turn him into a boneless mess and make it hard for his boy to not just let go of the bars and grab him.

Cam knows quite well that John wearing the blindfold makes him feel his ministration more intensive and he enjoys himself by wrapping his lips around the weeping cock and suck, nibble and lick on it until John's moans become louder and escalate to breathless cries. “Please, sir, hurry, please, take me!” he begs. “I need you to, sir, please!”

It's a good thing that Cam can add a third finger before John can't take any more teasing without just coming no matter whether he is allowed to or not, balancing dangerously close at the edge of his climax as the heavy pulsing, the constant leaking of more slippery milky white and the steely hardness of his cock prove to the smug man with the blue eyes very blatantly.

Cam pulls his fingers out, trembling with impatience and the overwhelming and primitive urge to mount the male writhing beneath him, take him and make him his in every possible way. All he can think of is that he needs to claim him, mark him, fill his with his seed until there won't be any doubts anymore that this boy is taken and all Cam's. Hazel eye belongs to him and only him and Cam will make sure that he will remember that for the next days whenever he sits down on this perfect ass.

“I will make you mine now, boy, mine and all mine!” he tells him while he lines himself up and John moans in approval and anticipation. “Yes, sir, please, take me!” he gasps out and Cameron can see his knuckles going white with the force he grabs the bars of the headboard.

Cam makes himself comfortable between John's spread legs trembling with his desire, his eyes roaming over the incredible arousing sight of his boy sprawled out before him in all his naked glory, his pale skin covered with a layer of sweat, the perfect cock deep red, wet and pulsing against John's flat abdomen.

God, hazel eye is so beautiful that it almost hurts to look at him and he is all his and only his. Cam's heart clenches with his feelings and the strong wave of possessiveness and protectiveness surging through him leaves him tingling and breathless. He knows that the trusts John gifts him with isn't something he can take for granted, but a special and precious gift, and Cam is determined to prove himself worthy of this gift.

“Sir, please!” John grinds out as Cam just stares and Cam growls and grabs John's hips, slowly pushing into the tight heat of his beautiful boy. John clenches around him as he breaches the puckered rosebud and Cam stills and gives him time to adjust, even though everything inside him screams to just take him and satisfy his burning need. John moans and relaxes and Cam carefully inches his way in until he is buried to the hilt inside him, his cock throbbing gently against John's sweet spot. John's breathing is ragged and fast and his legs twitch and Cam knows that this will be over sooner than he would like it to. But, John's needs are more important to him and he bends down and settles his weight on his forearms placed on the pillow at each side of John's head. He pulls at the blindfold because he wants to look in his boy's wonderful hazel eyes when he takes him, wants to drown in them and see the desire and the devotion in them when John gives himself to him unquestioningly.

“Look at me, handsome, let me see your pleasure,” he whispers and John opens his eyes he had closed under the blindfold and blinks against the sting caused by the sudden light. “Your eyes, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, boy!” Cam whispers and John smiles his crooked grin. “Your eyes are not that bad, either, sir. Are you going to take me now or do you still need some time to recover?”

Cam growls and reminds him of the fact that he is the one in charge here, giving the orders by teasing him with a few shallow thrusts, meant only to put him in his place and not to satisfy him and John's grin fades, replaced by an expression of utter frustration.

“Sir, please, stop teasing me!” he moans and Cam chuckles. “Do you still think that I need more time to recover?”

“No, sir, I don't.” John's words are more gasps than real words and Cam can see the pain of his strong and unfulfilled desire in his wonderful hazel eyes, dark with his lust and his arousal. He starts to thrust into him in a slow but steady pace, his gaze glued to his boy's handsome male features.

“Wrap your legs around me, handsome,” Cam whispers, and John obeys, wrapping his long legs around Cameron's moving hips. Cameron dwells in his moans and his gasps and he doesn't try to hide his own arousal and all the sounds that want to flee his lips and prove to his John that his Master is as aroused again as he is.

“Fuck yes, so good, sir, so so good!” John groans and Cam changes his angle and starts to thrust harder and faster, battering his prostate with every move now. He shifts his weight and encloses John's weeping cock with his calloused hand, stroking up and on the rock-hard and with pre-come slippery length.

“You did well, boy. You can come when you need to, handsome,” he tells him and this has John shaking underneath him with lust and desire as he lets go of his iron self-control within seconds. His cock twitches in Cam's hand and Cam tightens his grip just when John loses it with Cam's next deep thrust, shooting his exuberant ecstasy all over the warm fingers stroking him through his height. But, he leaves his eyes open and lets Cam see all of his pleasure and lust and Cam's breath hitches with his feelings for the hazel-eyed man in his arms.

John's walls clenching around him and massaging his own aching shaft pulls his orgasm from him. He goes rigid over John's shaking body and cries out, filling his boy with his seed in fast jets and prolonging John's own pleasure with his forceful release.

Blue eyes fixed on hazel eyes tell John how much he is desired, loved and cherished he is and John looks back and lets Cam see all of his own love, desire and care as they savor their shared pleasure to the fullest and without holding anything back.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Cam yawns and snuggles close to his beloved flyboy, wrapping himself around his slim but strong frame from behind.

John cranes his neck to shoot him a look over his shoulder. “Admit it, Colonel, my blow-job didn't only blow your cock, but also your brain,” he says, his crooked and very smug grin taking Cam's breath away like it always does. He growls, but John doesn't seem to be very impressed by it and only chuckles.

Cam is not able to keep the offended expression on his face when John's wonderful hazel eyes sparkle like this and his mouth curls into that smile. “Maybe a little bit,” he drawls, his accent more audible than usually.

“I knew it!” John states contentedly, but then his features soften and his gaze becomes as tender as it is only rare times. He presses his lips gently upon Cam's from their passionate kisses still bruised mouth and this kiss is not about desire and passion, but all about love and tenderness.

“I love you, flyboy,” John whispers when he pulls back and Cam smiles at him. “I love you, too, handsome.”

John sighs, pulling Cam's arm around his side until his hand covers the slight scar on his sternum, and Cam watches him closing his wonderful hazel eyes and his features relaxing and becoming unguarded like they are only rare times even in his sleep and only when Cam is with him, spooning him from behind.

“The next time, it's my turn to make the rules,” he murmurs before his breathing evens and deepens, and when Cam is sure that John is sound asleep, he presses a soft kiss on his tousled dark hair and whispers into the darkness of the motel room:

“Whatever you want from me, flyboy, I will be all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end explained that Cam and John are in a monogamous relationship clearly enough, I guess. That's the reason why they didn't use condoms.


End file.
